<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Countdown by Tsukishima_Tetsurou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527530">Countdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Tetsurou/pseuds/Tsukishima_Tetsurou'>Tsukishima_Tetsurou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroTsukki Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Tetsurou/pseuds/Tsukishima_Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My baby is a 10<br/>We dressed into the 9<br/>He picked me up, we 8<br/>Made me feel so lucky 7<br/>He kissed me in his 6<br/>We'll be making love at 5<br/>Still the one I do this 4<br/>I'm tryna make us 3<br/>From the 2<br/>He's still the 1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroTsukki Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is fic based on Beyoncé's song, Countdown :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TEN</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tetsurou will admit, heck even shout to the whole world that his husband is a perfect TEN out of 10. But who is he kidding, he's a total 100. Tetsurou is so lucky to have someone like Kei, although he's not looking for someone or anyone. His heart is only set for his Kuroo Kei.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NINE</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kei brushed his hair to the sides, looking at the mirror with a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Today is their 3rd anniversary as husbands and he can't wait for their date, especially that he has a special gift for his alpha.</p><p>Tonight, Kei dressed to the NINES. They're going somewhere expensive, because why not? They don't do much dates these days due to the demands of their work. Besides, they have enough (totally large amount) money to spend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EIGHT</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>At exactly 7 in the evening, there was a knock on their door. Kei isn't surprised if his husband waited outside 5 minutes before the time. He's always so punctual and that's one of the things Kei admires.</p><p>Opening the door, he was greeted with a cheshire grin, slanted honey brown eyes and still an untamed black hair and Kei wouldn't have it any other way. Just like Kei, his alpha is also wearing an expensive looking maroon suit. And he couldn't help thinking of ripping those clothes later on.</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the restaurant, Tetsurou feels giddy. It's like going on their first date again. When they ordered, they didn't look at the price 'cause fuck the price. They're here to have a good time.</span>
</p><p>They ATE while talking about random things. NO PHONE AND NO WORK during dates. That's the rules they came up with and will only be broken if it's an emergency. Though it rarely happens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SEVEN</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>With Kei by his side, Tetsurou felt like he's blessed with lucky SEVEN. He's not a religious person but right now, seeing his husband laugh genuinely, eyes closed while clutching on his stomach, shoulders shaking, because of Tetsurou's dumb joke. It's heaven.</p><p>And he will do anything to make his Moonshine happy because that's what he deserves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SIX</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>In all of Tetsurou's cars, the SIXth, and hopefully the last one, is the best. The rest either ended up getting crashed or Tetsurou just doesn't feel like it after one seating.</p><p>
  <span>They stayed inside for a few minutes, savoring the aroma with a comfortable silence. Tetsurou leaned forward and brushed the stray hair on Kei's face before cupping his cheeks and slotting his lips on the blonde's. It was a kiss of promises and future.</span>
</p><p>A seal that they'll love forever and will make it through thick and thin. No words are needed to show how much they love each other and in sickness and in health.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIVE</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>His husband parked near at the cliff, their favorite spot. Where they can see the city skyscrapers and clear view of the sky.</p><p>With the atmosphere, it's obvious that they'll be making love in FIVE minutes top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FOUR</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kei never knew that this would be his future. If he'll talk to his 15 year old self, his counter would most likely laugh at his ridiculousness and scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tetsurou, there were other alphas who he was with. Sure they cared for him, loved him but when the bed head appeared in the picture, Kei knew he was the one he was searching FOR.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THREE</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kei steadied his breath. He's quite nervous but excited. It's the biggest news for them after all. In nine months, their lives are gonna change forever and Kei can't wait for it.</p><p>When they're calm and cuddling at the backseat. Kei whispered on his alpha's ears that there's going to be THREE of them soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TWO</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Tetsurou's eyes widened at the realization and abruptly sat down, hitting his head on the window. He searched his Moonshine's eyes if he's joking or what but he sees none other than love and adoration. His lips stretched widely, hugging Kei tightly and chanted "I'm gonna be a dad!" with "I love you so much, baby"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were TWO and now, he can't wait for their little Kuroo junior. Tetsurou caressed his hand on his husband's naked stomach, tears gathered on the corner of his eyes and Kei wiped them out for him. He was also getting emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've been waiting for this moment. In a few months, there'll be a little Kuroo running around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ONE</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kei doesn't need fate or red strings because in the end, no matter what, he knew by his heart, soul and mind that Tetsurou will always be the ONE.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it! 💕💕💕<br/>Comments highly appreciated 🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>